Horry Henry Thinks Big
Horry Henry Thinks Big is the 1st episode of Series 2. In this episode, when Horry Henry discovers in a magazine about a tablet that can turn yourself 50 feet high, he swallows one and chaos ensues. Plot The episode begins in Horry Henry's living room, where he shouts his thoughts out loud while reading his comic book and discovers an advert for a tablet that can change your height to 50 feet. It costed a lot of money, leading him to shout "Nooo!" for no apparent reason. In order to gain enough money, Henry attempts to steal his brother's money, but is sad when he discovers that he only has £12.54 in bank. Instead, he tries to sell his brother as a slave for a hefty amount, which he did to Richie Rich. Henry was amazed; he has earned a lot of money! That tablet will be his now... After ordering the tablet which arrived the next day (as well as telling Mum that Peter is having a sleepover at Gay Gordon's house), Henry couldn't wait to try the tiny tablet. He swallows the tablet, as well as downing it with Coca Cola (they were doing product placement for the show), but was bummed that nothing's going on. He decides to go and talk to Crude Ralph, when suddenly, the tablet took action, and Henry suddenly increased in height. He was flattered! First, he singlehandedly destroys Bashtoun School with his foot, causing the pupils to cheer, and then Henry spots Fartypants Fiona. She inadvertently farted on Henry's shoe, so he had enough of her; he picked up Fiona, and flinged her into Simon Doll's House, killing her. Henry was basically Godzilla, destroying buildings he hates and despises. Unfortunately, the police, his parents, the army and his teachers came over to try and stop him. He was shot by the policemen's gun which didn't work, then he was bombarded by missiles which also didn't work. Dad tries to stop this by shouting "HENRY, IF YOU DON'T STOP, I'LL THROW ALL YOUR TOYS IN THE FIRE, ABANDON YOU ON THE TV AND THE COMPUTER, AND REFUSE TO GIVE YOU YOUR POCKET MONEY UNTIL YOU ARE IN YOUR GRAVE!". This worked. Henry somehow shrunk down in size (because the tablet lasted for half an hour), and softly apologises to everyone. The police, however, take Henry to prison for a while due to his behaviour, and will be banned from visiting town ever again. This all turned out to be a dream, and Henry wakes up in his bedroom, read the comic book again, and rediscovers the tablet advert. Could it be a dream? I don't know, and I don't care. Quotes Trivia *This episode is also known as 恐ろしいヘンリー：私は高すぎます！(Osoroshī henrī: Watashi wa taka sugimasu! | Horry Henry: I am too high!) in Japan. *This is currently the highest rated Horry Henry episode, nearing to 9.6 stars on IMDB. *Coca Cola did a product placement attempt in the episode. Category:Series 2 Category:Episodes